elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Incarnate
List of Cards Incarnate has 2 copies of each of the following cards: Creature Control: 8 8 Permanent Control: None Statistics After 3 spins : If you win a card: AI Strategy *The AI tends to build up their bonewall by poisoning your creatures, sacrificing retrovirus or using Blood suckers. Meanwhile, each killed creature will generate some skeletons (deck is packed with about 8-12 boneyards). On top of that, Incarnate has a ton of vampires that will keep healing him. AND on top of that, eclipse gives +2/+1 to all those bloodsuckers, skeletons, and vampires (more healing). In essence if you get too reckless and let him kill 10+ creatures he will become almost invincible unless you can bring creatures in quickly (infinite creatures REALLY helps here). Alongside this, with a full field of monsters he is able to potentially wipe out all your health in one fell swoop unless you should be lucky enough to have a shard of divinty, a good firestorm or two, or a dusk mantle since he can deal 100+ damage a turn with a full field of cards, making healing pointless. Counter-Strategies * The best strategy is aether, because you can put up dimensional shield to prevent vampires from attacking (if their attack doesn't get through, they do not heal Incarnate) *Aether also has immortal creatures, so the poison won't affect your dragons or immortals, and they can't build their bonewall or generate skeletons. *Lobotimizer pretty much nullifies Incarnate's strategy, because it can remove vamp's healing ability, or parasite's poison ability, even retroviruses' ability. I usually PU their vampire and lobo any bloodsucker from poisoning my copied vampires. *The only problem aether encounters is bonewall, and that is because aether doesn't generate many creatures, but bonewall only delays you, doesn't completely stop you, and you will eventually win out. *The second best strategy is a denial deck, because most of Incarnate's creatures/spells are darkness, and the only quanta source is from pillars. If you can destroy Incarnate's pillars, then AI cannot play any vampires, bloodsuckers, nightfall etc. and you eventually win with no damage dealers out. *The third best strategy is full creature control, as in otyughs, owl eyes, etc. You can easily eat up most of their creatures because most of the creatures have low health. The only problem is that killing their creatures may build up their bonewall or generate even more skeletons (buffed up by eclipse). *Whatever you do, dont try to destroy or steal his eclipses, he has 8 of them, and as such are impossible to destroy his attack bonus normally, you need mutants with destroy. Steal his boneyards by all means to give you a chance to get skeletons, or destroy them to prevent him getting any, this will reduce the damage suffered, and as such, slow incarnate down significantly, and/or it can even ramp up your damage or increase the speed you go through his bonewalls. *A good way to use his own strategy against him is to get a Titanium Shield (unupgraded earth shield) or any shield that blocks two damage and destroy all his eclipses with a pulverizer. Then, use a rain of fire to take out all the small Blood suckers and Vampires, and he'll have a swarm of 2/2 Elite Skeletons filling up his side. If you have your shield up, Incarnate is officially in a lock, and he can't do anythign except play bonewalls and sit there. His Skeletons are taking up all the creature slots. Now, just use your Pulverizer and explode any of the Eclipses that come in. *''Edit by Barragor: A good way of preventing some damage is to use antimatter on his vampires. This way he will heal you and damage himself.'' *''If you manage to steal some of his graveyards or have played your own (better if you have more than he does) you can use rain of fire to take down all his creatures e''xcept vampires if he has played eclipse, this way you can deal with him even though he would get like 20+ bonewals (i had played my own bonewall as well so that i would get shield as well) but after they all die you both will get elite skeletons and if you had more graveyards you would get more elite skeletons and be able to crack his bonewall first. Another good idea is to use pharaoh with quintessence on it so that he could poison it and just spawn the scarabs as he uses all his bloodsuckers abiliti on one scarab to or more turn in a row you can easily make enough of them to eat all his creatures. While some other elements do seem tempting, it is almost impossible to win with mono gravity, earth, fire, or water deck. Gravity - most creatures have less than 6 hp and he can usually kill your otyughs instead of armagios (although chargers may solve this), earth takes a pounding and still dies with its lack of permanent control, fire cannot defend themselves effectively, and lose creatures too quick, and water - good luck getting through all his creatures and whacking him to death. Poison deck is out too, he will kill you before you kill him definitely. The only mono in essence that beats incarnate is Aether. Otherwise a Dual deck of Time-Aether would do well here, as would Earth-Time, or even a rainbow deck. One very easy god to beat all in all, Aether stands a consistently good chance against this good almost all the time - unless you get a really bad draw. Bone walls will - in conjunction with a few fire storms, pretty much make you just as impenetrable as if he had one and killed all of your creatures, so in a sense his own strategy with a few minor tweaks could easily take him down. Category:Fake Gods